Shakira
Barranquilla, Kolumbi | vdekja = | vite aktiv = — | prejardhja = | instrument = Vokal kitarë harmonikë daulle | zhanri = Dance-pop Latin pop Adult Contemporary Pop/Rock | profesioni = Këngëtare aktore producente filantrope | label = Sony BMG Epic | bashkëpunim = | webfaqja = shakira.com }} Shakira (2 shkurt 1977 në Baranquilla, Kolumbi, emri i plotë i saj është Shakira Isabel Mebarak Ripoll) është një këngëtare kolumbiane e pop- dhe rok-muzikës. Biografia Fëmijëria dhe fillimet Babai i saj Don William Mebarak Chadid është i lindur në Nju Jork dhe ka prejardhje libaneze, nëna e saj Nidia del Carmen Ripoll Torrado është kolumbiane me prejardhje spanjolle dhe italiane. Shakira është fëmija i vetëm i përbashkët i tyre. Babai i saj ka nga një martesë e mëparshme edhe 8 fëmijë tjerë. Shakira ka 5 vëllezër dhe 3 motra nga ana e babait. Që në moshën 8 vjeçare ajo ka filluar të shkruaj dhe të kompozoj këngë. Shumë herë ishte objekt i përqeshjeve të fëmijëve të tjerë, të cilëve nuk ju pëlqente zëri i saj. Por ajo për të vërtetuar të kundërtën mori pjese në gara të ndryshme të muzikës për fëmije, ku edhe fitoi. Gjuha e saj amtare është spanjolle, por ajo ka kënduar edhe në gjuhën portugeze, arabe, angleze dhe frënge. 1991-1994 Ajo ndërroi vendbanimin kur ishte në moshën 13 vjeçare dhe prej vendlindjes së saj Baranquilla shkoi në Bogota. Një vit më vonë (në qershor 1991) ajo solli në shitje albumin e saj të parë “Magia” (shq. Magjia) nën Sony BMG. Ky nuk korri aq sukses të madh, po ashtu as albumi i saj i dytë “Peligro” (shq. Rreziku) në vitin 1993. Më vonë ajo ju përkushtua aktrimit dhe mori një rol në një telenovelë kolumbiane (El oasis). Nuk kishte aq eksperiencë në aktrim dhe si aktore nuk ishte e mire, por kjo kohë i ndihmoi të krijoj më shume shoqëri dhe lidhje në biznesin e arteve në përgjithësi. 1995 – 2000 Në vitin 1995 ju kthye përsëri muzikës : albumi i saj “Pies Descalos” (shq. Këmbëzbathur) kishte sukses komercial. Kënga “Estoy aqui” (shq. Ja ku jam) arriti vendet e para në top-listat kolumbiane dhe i solli kureshtjen dhe interesin ndërkombëtar muzikës së saj. Ky album u prodhua edhe në formë tjetër: “The Remixes”. Më 1997 ajo themeloi fondin “Pies Descalos” (shq. Këmbëzbathur) me të cilin ju ndihmon fëmijëve në Kolumbi. Së bashku me Ministrinë e arsimit si dhe Institutin kolumbian për ndihmë ndaj familjes, ky fond ka një program me përmasa arsimore si dhe ndihma ushqimore për fëmijët e pastrehë dhe nevojtar. Në Kolumbi jetojnë tani për tani mbi 800 000 fëmijë, që kanë qenë viktima të dhunës dhe mbi 2 milion fëmijë nuk shkojnë në shkollë! Më 1998 ajo u takua me Papë Gjon Palin II, nga i cili u nominua si ambasadore e vullnetit të mirë. Ajo u njoftua me Emilio Estefan Jr., i cili u bë producenti i albumit të saj me radhë “Dónde están los ladrones?” (shq. Ku janë hajdutët?). Ky ishte një prodhim i shtrenjtë, me një shumë harxhimesh prej 3 milion dollarësh dhe ishte i suksesshëm si në treg e po ashtu i çmuar nga kritikët. Përmbante ndër të tjera këngët “Inevitable” (shq. E pashmangshme) si dhe hit-këngën “Ojos Asi” (shq. Sy si këta). Pasoi një album në MTV-Unplugged, që u publikua edhe si DVD. Shakira u bë e njohur në mbarë botën te të gjithë popujt latin falë kombinimit të bukur të rokut dhe muzikës latine. Në gusht 2000 ajo fitoi në kategorinë International Viewer's Choice Award në MTV Video Music Awards me "Ojos Asi." Në mars të vitit 2000, ajo filloi turne tremujore "Tour Anfibio" në Amerikën Latine dhe në ShBA, që përfundoi me sukses. 2001 – 2003 Në vitin 2001 me albumin “Laundry service” arriti të fitoj edhe popujt tjerë në anën saj, pasi që ky album ishte kryesisht në gjuhën angleze (përmban 4 këngë në atë spanjolle). Me tekste në këtë gjuhë ju përshtat shijes së masave. Kritikëve nuk ju pëlqyen mangësitë e saj gjuhësore në këngë. Por kjo nuk e pengoi aspak suksesin e këngëve “Whenever, Wherever”, “Underneath your clothes” etj . Në vitin 2002 ajo publikoi në gjuhën spanjolle albumin me këngët më të suksesshme të saj “Grandes éxitos”. Në shtator 2002 Shakira ishte një ndër këngëtaret e fundit që fituan në kategorinë International Viewer's Choice Award në MTV Video Music Awards me “Suerte”. Kjo kategori nuk ekziston më. Në tetor të po këtij viti, ajo fitoi 5 herë “MTV Video Music Awards Latin America” në kategoritë : Best Female Artist, Best Pop Artist, Best Artist—North (Region), Video of the Year (për “Suerte”), dhe Artist of the Year Më 2003 filloi turne botërore "Tour of the Mongoose", që pati një sukses shumë të madh. Shakira i shkruan këngët e saj vetë por ka edhe bashkëpunim me Luis Fernando Ochoa dhe Lester Mendez. Fituesi i Çmimit Nobel për letërsi Gabriel Garcia Marquez ka shkruar për të: “Muzika e Shakirës ka një notë personale, që nuk i ngjan asnjë tjetre. Askush nuk mund të këndoj dhe vallëzoj si ajo, në çdo moshë, me atë lloj sensualiteti të pafajshëm, që si duket është zbulim i saj”. 2005 – 2006 thumb|right|200px‎|Oral Fixation Vol.2 Në qershor të 2005 Shakira publikoi njërin prej dy albumeve të reja, atë në gjuhën spanjolle “Fijación oral Vol. 1.”. Prej këtij albumi u bë e njohur kënga “La tortura”, në të cilën ajo punoi me spanjollin Alejandro Sanz. Më 3 nëntor 2005 Shakira fitoi në MTV Europe Music Awards në kategorinë Best Female, dhe u bë këngëtarja e parë e muzikës latine, që ka fituar ndonjëherë një çmim të MTV-së jashtë Amerikës Latine. Shakira këndoi në Paris më 2 korrik 2005 me rastin e koncerteve mbarëbotërore të “Live 8”. Më 25 nëntor të po këtij viti doli në shitje albumi i saj në gjuhën angleze “Oral Fixation Vol. 2.”. Nga ky album doli kënga “Don´t bother” Më 8 shkurt 2006 fitoi për herë të dyte Grammy-n në kategorinë "Best Latin Rock/Alternative Album" për albumin “Fijación Oral Vol 1.”. Më 14 shkurt 2006 u transmetua për herë të parë kënga "Hips Don't Lie" (me Wyclef Jean), që pretendon të bëhet hiti i verës 2006. Është një mix i ritmit të Kolumbisë, Haitit, të atij oriental dhe të Karibikut . Kjo këngë po ashtu gjendet në CD-në e filmit “Dirty Dancing Havana Nights”. Shakira do të vejë ne treg një version të ri të albumit “Oral Fixation Vol. 2.”, që do të përmbaj edhe këtë këngë si dhe “La tortura”. 2006-2009 Shakira ka nxjerre albumin e saj te ri, i cili titullohet "She Wolf " ( ujkonja ). Eshte nje album i nje niveli shume te larte. Per kete album ka kontribuar ne menyre te jashtezakonshme grupi me i ri politik, i cili quhet NSAAP. Ky grup ka kontribuar financiarisht dhe pa mbeshtetjen tij nuk do te ishte i mundur realizimi i ketij albumi. Diskografia CD * 1991 - Magia * 1993 - Peligro * 1995 - Pies Descalzos * 1997 - The Remixes * 1998 - ¿Dónde Están Los Ladrones? * 2000 - MTV Unplugged thumb|300px|Hips Don't Lie * 2001 - Laundry Service * 2001 - Servicio De Lavanderia * 2002 - Laundry Service: Washed & Dried * 2002 - Grandes Éxitos * 2004 - Live & Off the Record * 2005 - Fijación Oral Vol. 1 * 2005 - Oral Fixation Vol. 2 DVD * 2002 - MTV Unplugged * 2002 - VH1 Divas 2002 * 2004 - Live And Off The Record * 2005 - En Vivo Y en Privado Këngët *1995 - Dónde Estás Corazón *1995 - Estoy Aquí *1997 - Se Quiere, Se Mata *1997 - Antología *1998 - Ciega, Sordomuda *1998 - Ojos Así *1999 - Tú *2001 - Whenever, Wherever *2002 - Underneath Your Clothes *2002 - Objection (Tango) *2003 - The One *2005 - La Tortura (featuring Alejandro Sanz) *2005 - Don't Bother *2006 - Hips Don't Lie (featuring Wyclef Jean) *2006 - Illegal (featuring Carlos Santana) *2007 - Beautiful Liar (featuring Beyonce) Çmime Grammy Award: *2001 - Best Latin Pop Album (MTV Unplugged) *2006 - Best Latin Rock/Alternativ Album (Fijacion Oral vol.1) Latin Grammy Award : *2000 - Best Female Rock Vocal Performance (Octavo Día) *2000 - Best Female Pop Vocal Performance (Ojos Así) *2002 - Best Music Video (Suerte) MTV Europe Music Awards: *2005 - Best Female Artist MTV Latinoamérica Award : *2002 - Artist Of The Year *2002 - Video of the Year "Suerte" *2002 - Best Pop Artist *2002 - Best Female Singer *2002 - Best artist of the North *2005 - Artist Of The Year *2005 - Video of the Year "La Tortura" *2005 - Best Pop Artist *2005 - Best Female Singer *2005 - Best Artist from Central region World Music Award : *1998 - Best Latin Artist *2003 - Best Latin Female Artist American Music Award : *2005 - Best Latin Artist Billboard Music Award : *2005 - Latin Song of the Year "La Tortura" *2005 - Latin Albums Artist of the Year *2005 - Latin Album of the Year "Fijacion Oral vol. 1" Billboard Latin Music Award : *1997 - Best Album, "Pies Descalzos" *1997 - Best Video, "Estoy Aquí" *1997 - Best New Artist *1999 - Best Female Pop Artist *2001 - Best Latin Album (MTV Unplugged) NRJ Music Awards : *2003 - Best International Song (Whenever, Wherever) *2003 - Best International Album (Laundry Service) *2003 - Best International Female Artist *2005 - Best International Song (La Tortura) Lidhje të jashtme * Faqja zyrtare * Shakira world tour 2006 * * Shakira Media * Largest Shakira Photo Gallery * Viva Shakira Kategoria:Këngëtarë kolumbianë Kategoria:Lindje 1977 Kategoria:Njerëz me ton absolut af:Shakira ar:شاكيرا ast:Shakira az:Şakira be-x-old:Шакіра bg:Шакира bn:শাকিরা bs:Shakira ca:Shakira cbk-zam:Shakira co:Shakira cs:Shakira csb:Shakira cy:Shakira da:Shakira de:Shakira el:Σακίρα en:Shakira eo:Shakira es:Shakira et:Shakira eu:Shakira fa:شکیرا fi:Shakira fr:Shakira ga:Shakira gl:Shakira he:שאקירה hr:Shakira hu:Shakira id:Shakira io:Shakira is:Shakira it:Shakira ja:シャキーラ ka:შაკირა la:Shakira li:Shakira lt:Shakira mk:Шакира mn:Шакира nl:Shakira no:Shakira oc:Shakira pl:Shakira pt:Shakira qu:Shakira rm:Shakira ro:Shakira ru:Шакира sc:Shakira se:Shakira simple:Shakira sk:Shakira sl:Shakira sr:Шакира sv:Shakira ta:சக்கீரா th:ชาคีร่า tl:Shakira tr:Shakira uk:Шакіра uz:Shakira vi:Shakira yi:שאקירא zh:夏奇拉